Miłość bez żadnego ale
by nayakri
Summary: Kakashi ogląda się za Naruto już od dawna. Z dnia na dzień pragnie go coraz bardziej. Skrzywdzi chłopaka, czy jednak uda mu się go uwieść?


Kakashi brzydził się samego siebie. Tego, co czuł, co chciał i co mu się śniło. Starał się tego nie robić, ale mimo wszystko gapił się na Naruto. Syna Czwartego Hokage, który zginął, pieczętując w chłopaku Kyuubiego. Uzumaki właśnie trenował z resztą drużyny. Sasuke i Sakura, którzy byli parą od kilku tygodni. Bardzo to zraniło 17 latka. Kakashi współczuł mu. Bardzo chciał, żeby był szczęśliwy. Gdyby jednak tamten związał się z Haruno, Hatake prawdopodobnie próbowałby rozbić ich związek, bo tak bardzo byłby zazdrosny.

Kakashi zapatrzył się w Uzumakim już dawno. Z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej go pragnął. Jego ciała. Jego miłości, której nie żywił do niego. Hatake westchnął. Ostatnią resztką silnej woli powstrzymywał się, aby nie rzucić się na niego, przyszpilić go do ziemi i go wziąć, tu, teraz i przy nich. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy drużyna do niego podeszła.

-Kakashi-sensei?

-Tak, Sakura?-odezwał się w końcu. Cieszył się, że ma na sobie maskę, bo mógliby zauważyć jego rumieńce.

-No, więc... Nic nie mówisz, nie poprawiasz nas i gapisz się na Naruto.

Kakashi gorączkowo myślał, jak się wykaraskać z tego. Westchnął, aby zyskać na czasie.

-Więc... Nie mam co mówić. Wciąż popełniacie te same błędy, a mi się nie chce powstarzać.-rozłożył ręce bezradnie i nagle wpadł mu do głowy wyśmienity pomysł-A Naruto będzie potrzebował dodatkowego treningu.

-CO?!-wrzasnął niezadowolony Uzumaki. Myśl, że mógłby zostać obdarty z kilku wolnych dni była nie do zniesienia. Jednakże, wiedział, że Hokage musi być najlepszy. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na chwilę wytchnienia w treningu.

-Pstro.-zaśmiał się Kakashi-Naruto, spotkajmy się za wioską za... dwie godziny.

-Czyli cztery...

-Dwie. A wy macie wolne.

Sakura i Sasuke odbiegli. Naruto z marudzeniem opuścił pole treningowe. Kakashi westchnął i odszedł w swoją stronę. Po jakiejś półgodzinie siedział na głowie Czwartego Hokage, głośno myśląc.

-Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi, sensei. Ja już po prostu dłużej nie mogę. Naruto jest dla mnie wszystkim i myśl, że ktoś może podbić jego serce i mi go odebrać... Nie mogę na to pozwolić. Twój syn jest mój, czy ci się to spodoba, czy nie. Mam tylko nadzieję, że mnie zaakceptujesz. A co najważniejsze, mam nadzieję, że on mnie zaakceptuje.

-Trudne dni, prawda?

Hatake podskoczył i spojrzał na Piątą. Skłonił się jej.

-C-co ty tu robisz?

-Zobaczyłam, jak siedzisz sam i uznałam, że oderwę się od bandy idiotycznych doradców i dołączę. Z tego co widzę, masz duży problem. Znam Naruto.-usiadła i zmusiła Kakashiego, żeby zrobił to samo-Jeśli spróbujesz go zmusić, zranisz go. Powiedz mu co czujesz, niech nad tym pomyśli. Daj mu trochę czasu. Wiesz, że on nie lubi ranić innych. Masz sporą szansę, że zaakceptuje twoje uczucie.

-Nauczyciela do ucznia?

-Przymknę na to oko, Kakashi. Jesteś samotny, a na to pozwolić nie mogę. Po stracie Sakury Naruto stał się bardzo smutny i przygnębiony. Jeśli nie dasz mu szczęścia, publicznie ogłoszę cię nukeninem. Zrozumiano?

-Hai...

-To dobrze.

Naruto spojrzał na senseia. Zdziwił się. Nie czytał swojej zboczonej książki, ani...

-Nie spóźniłeś się...

-Chodźmy, Naruto.

Uzumaki ruszył za swoim nauczycielem. Po jakimś czasie znudził go marsz.

-Czy my idziemy w jakieś istniejące miejsce?

-Hę? Och, tu możemy się zatrzymać.

Uzumaki westchnął. Kakashi nie zmienił się nawet na jotę. Hatake poczuł, że traci nad sobą panowanie. Ściągnął swoją maskę i zbliżył się do ucznia. Naruto z zapałem oglądał twarz senseia. I wtedy... „ON MNIE CAŁUJE!" wrzasnął z przerażeniem w myślach.

„Nie... nie... Hatake, ty żałosna kupo mięsa! Puść go..." zaskomlał w myślach Kakashi i odskoczył od Uzumakiego. Upadł na kolana i rozpłakał się. Naruto stał tam jeszcze przez chwilę zszokowany, a następnie ruszył w stronę zrozpaczonego senseia.

-Kakashi?

-Nie! Nie zbliżaj się, Naruto! Nie chcę... zrobić ci krzywdy...

-O czym ty mówisz? Kakashi!

Uzumaki położył mu dłonie na ramionach i spojrzał w załzawione oczy. Kakashi był przestraszony.

-Sensei? Co się dzieje? Dlaczego płaczesz? Dlaczego mnie pocałowałeś?

Hatake spuścił głowę.

-Pragnę cię od tak dawna... Myśl, że jesteś tak blisko i jednocześnie tak daleko doprowadzała mnie do szaleństwa. Jesteśmy tu, bo... Chciałem cię wreszcie. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Kocham cię i... chciałem cię zgwałcić. Przepraszam. Proszę, idź, zanim stracę nad sobą kontrolę. IDŹ!

Naruto został wezwany do Hokage. Szedł do niej bez życia. Odkąd usłyszał szokujące słowa od Kakashiego i po tym, jak go tam zostawił. Nie, on uciekł. Bał się mężczyzny, który zwabił go za Konohę, żeby go zgwałcić. Zapukał.

-Wejść...-rozległ się znudzony głos Piątej. Zobaczył, jak używa sterty papierów jako poduszki. Naruto podszedł do niej.

-Wzywałaś mnie...

-Co się stało poza Konohą.

-Nic. Trening został cofnięty, Kakashi-sensei źle się poczuł.

Może i był zły, wręcz wściekły na niego, nie mógł go oskarżyć o próbę gwałtu. Nie potrafił. To był jego przyjaciel. Poza tym... powstrzymał się. Zasługiwał na odrobinę wybaczenia. Piąta westchnęła.

-Nie rób ze mnie idiotki. Wiem, że Kakashi jest teraz w stanie krytycznym psychicznie. Zgwałcił cię?

Uzumaki otworzył szeroko oczy.

-Nie...

-Próbował?

-Tak. Ale się powstrzymał.

-Powiedział ci, co czuje?

-Tak... Skąd ty to wiesz?

Tsunade przetarła zmęczone oczy.

-Rozmawiałam z nim, zanim udał się do lasu. On cię kocha, Naruto. Wiedziałam to jeszcze zanim mi się zwierzył. Nie wiesz, jak on na ciebie patrzy, nie wiesz, ile razy cię krył.Wiem za to, jak długo się powstrzymuje. Nie chce cię skrzywdzić, ale ma swoje granice. Każdy je ma. A on przekroczył już limit.

Naruto spuścił głowę.

-Ale, Tsunade, ja jestem hetero. Nie mogę go pokochać.

-Próbowałeś kiedyś romansu z mężczyzną? Całowałeś kiedyś kobietę?

Uzumaki pokręcił głową.

-Więc nie znasz swojej orientacji. Wiem, że Jiraiya zrobił z ciebie zboczeńca, ale musisz wiedzieć, że miał swoje czasy z mężczyznami. Kiedyś mi powiedział: „Orientację wymyślił pijany głupek. Nie ma czegoś takiego. Seks i miłość może być między każdym, tylko człowiek musi to zrozumieć i przestać patrzeć na idiotyczne zasady, które nie istnieją.". Daj Kakashiemu szansę na udowodnienie ci swoich uczuć. Nie każę ci iść z nim od razu do łóżka, niech udowodni, że czuje coś więcej poza pożądaniem. A może i ty go zrozumiesz. Idź Naruto i proszę, przemyśl to.

Naruto stał niepewnie przed drzwiami do domu Kakashiego. Minął dzień od rozmowy z Tsunade i podjął decyzję. Zapukał. Po chwili otworzył mu Hatake.

-Możemy porozmawiać?

Mężczyzna skinął głową i wpuścił chłopaka. Naruto nigdy nie był w domu senseia i musiał przyznać, że miał gust. Usiadł na kanapie.

-Chcesz herbaty?

-Nie, proszę, usiądź.

Kakashi usiadł naprzeciwko niego.

-Chodzi o to, co zaszło między nami. Chcę wiedzieć, czy to prawda. Naprawdę mnie kochasz?

-Tak.

-Od jak dawna?

Hatake zamknął oczy i zamyślił się. W końcu wrócił do realności.

-Odkąd wróciłeś z treningu Jiraiyi. Mniej więcej wtedy to się zaczęło.

-Udowodnij mi to.

-Co?

-Daję ci szansę. Będę cię bacznie obserwować przez parę dni. Udowodnij mi, że mnie kochasz. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy to będzie publicznie, czy nie. Zero seksu, zero pieszczot czy czego tam. Zgodzę się na w miarę przyzwoite pocałunki. Nic do ciebie jeszcze nie czuję, ale dam ci szansę, żebyś to zmienił.

-Naruto...-przeniósł się na kanapę obok niego-Dziękuję. Nie zranię cię, obiecuję.

Uzumaki uśmiechnął się.

-No ja myślę. Mam taką jedną zachciankę...

-Słucham.

-Nie noś już więcej maski.

Kakashi zdjął ją bez wahania. Dla jego Naruto wszystko. Uzumaki uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

-Jutro sprawdzimy twoje postanowienie. Hm... Co cię tak zajmuje?

-Mogę mówić ci lisku?

Naruto zamarł na chwilę.

-To niepublicznie.

-Dobrze, lisku.

-Już tego żałuję.

Kakashi zbliżył usta do jego warg. Zamarł kilka milimetrów od nich.

-Mogę?

Uzumaki skinął głową. Poczuł, jak Hatake go całuje. Delikatnie i powoli, jakby „lisek" był z porcelany. Leciutko przygryzł dolną wargę Naruto. „To jest nawet przyjemne..." uznał jinchuriki. Po chwili się od siebie oderwali. Naruto jeszcze przez chwilę go obserwował, a potem stwierdził, że powinien już iść.

Kakashi z samego rana zrozumiał, co Naruto miał na myślić. Był wręcz oblegany przez kobiety. Z trudem przedarł się do pola treningowego. Zobaczył, jak jego lisek uśmiecha się złośliwie. Sakura i Sasuke rozdziawiali usta. Haruno zarumieniła się, a Uchiha, widząc to, zrobił się bardzo zazdrosny. Nagle Hatake został chwycony w talii przez jakąś młodą, niebrzydką dziewczynę.

-Jeeej! Kakashi-sama, ma pan wolny dzień? Proooszę...-zrobiła maślane oczy. Srebrno włosy sensei wkurzył się. Odepchnął delikatnie dziewczynę od siebie.

-Nie. Przepraszam, jestem zajęty. W obydwu znaczeniach.

Naruto nie wierzył. Kakashi odrzucił jej zalety i powiedział, że ma już kogoś. „On... naprawdę..." jęczał w myślach. Hatake podszedł do nich i uśmiechnął się.

-Mam dla was dobrą wiadomość...

-Sensei, nie masz maski!

Kakashi westchnął.

-Wiem.

-I... jesteś przystojny!

-Dosyć! Hatake, załóż tą cholerną maskę.

-Nie. Sasuke, jeśli ona cię kocha, to cię nie zostawi. Poza tym, nie jestem nią zainteresowany.

Naruto czuł, że zaraz wybuchnie śmiechem widząc miny obojga. Dla Sakury, usłyszeć od kogoś, że nie jest nią zainteresowany, było bolesne. Za to Sasuke był wkurzony na Haruno.

-W każdym razie, dobra wiadomość brzmi: tydzień wolnego. Zero misji i treningów, chyba że solo.

Kakashi oczekiwał najwyraźniej ultra radości, ale Sakura została odciągnięta przez wkurzonego Sasuke. Najwyraźniej szykowała się poważna rozmowa między nimi. Naruto podszedł do senseia.

-Myślisz, że zostaną razem?-zapytał Hatake.

-Bo ja wiem... Naruto, co powiesz na ramen? Ja stawiam!

-Ramen? Zawsze, o każdej porze dnia, każdej porze roku, w każdej sytuacji i w każdym miejscu! Zwłaszcza, jeśli nie płacę!

Hatake uśmiechnął się. Objął go ręką i poprowadził. Naruto szybko rósł i był niższy od Kakashiego tylko o pół głowy. To znacznie ułatwiało sprawę. Niestety, najwyraźniej połowa dziewczyn w Konosze była ślepa.

-Kakashi!

-TO KAKASHI-SAMA!

Piski przyprawiały Naruto o migrenę, a jedna z dziewczyn prawie zwaliła Kakashiego z nóg. Widząc minę liska, postanowił zareagować. Zagwizdał.

-Mogłybyście znaleźć sobie inny obiekt uwielbienia? Jestem pewien, że Maito Gai, mistrz Taijutsu, na pewno się ucieszy. Chodzić z taką szychą...

Tłum natychmiast się przerzedził. Kakashi i Naruto zachichotali.

-On cię za to zabije...

-E tam! Będzie w siódmym niebie. Chodź, ramen sam się nie zje.

Uzumaki w podskokach podążył za Hatake. Ichiraku uśmiechnął się, widząc stałego klienta.

-Naruto! Przy takich ludziach jak ty, nigdy nie zbankrutuję.

-Tym razem ja płacę, Ichiraku-san. Dwie porcje... Chyba że chcesz więcej, Naruto?

-Nie, jedna.

Naruto z zapałem zajadał ramen, czując na sobie wzrok Kakashiego. Wiedza, że ten obserwował każdy jego ruch, wcale mu nie zawadzała. Czuł się nawet o wiele lepiej. W pewnym momencie ktoś wpadł do Ichiraku. Gai. Podbiegł do Hatake.

-Kakashi! Czemu nasłałeś na mnie bandę tych dziewczyn?! I... Ty... Nie masz maski! Zakładaj ją natychmiast, bo ktoś jeszcze cię zabije z powodu bycia zbyt przystojnym!

Wtedy Hatake na niego spojrzał.

-Gai? Mówiłeś coś do mnie?

Naruto zakrztusił się ramenem. Kakashi uderzył go w plecy. Uzumaki złapał oddech i zaczął się śmiać. Maito spurpurowiał.

-Robisz to specjalnie!

-Nie. Tym razem na serio nie słuchałem.

Nagle rozległy się piski. Hatake skończył swój ramen i zapłacił Ichiraku. Gai zastąpił im drogę wyjścia.

-Wyjaśnisz to z nimi. Teraz. Naruto zostanie ze mną.

-Naruto idzie ze mną, Gai. Ale masz rację. Czas coś im wyjaśnić. Naru, pozwoliłeś mi okazywać uczucia publicznie, więc mam nadzieję, że tego nie pożałujesz.

Zanim Naruto lub Gai się odezwali, lisek Kakashiego został przez niego wyciągnięty. Zostali otoczeni przez tłum dziewczyn.

-Kakashiiii!

-DOŚĆ! Po pierwsze, mam już kogoś. Po drugie, nie interesujecie mnie. Po trzecie, dajcie mi święty spokój.

Pocałował Uzumakiego w policzek, objął w pasie i zmusił do ruszenia. Dziewczyny z szokiem w oczach przepuściły go. Kiedy odeszli, usłyszeli ich jęki.

-Jest zajętyyyy!

-I to gej!

-No nieee!

-Dlaczego najładniejsi zawsze są gejami?!

-To nie fairrrrrr!

Siedzieli na moście nad rzeczką. Naruto obserwował twarz Hatake z pasją. Ten w końcu na niego spojrzał.

-Coś nie tak?

-Nie... Po prostu szybko ci przeszła ochota na seks.

-O nie, wciąż cię pragnę, ale dałeś mi szansę, więc łatwiej mi to powstrzymać. Nawet nie wiesz, jaką wojnę toczę, patrząc na ciebie za każdym razem.

Żeby podkreślić swoje słowa, oblizał się i go pocałował. Uzumaki po raz pierwszy oddał pocałunek. Kakashi poczuł, że jego dusza szybuje do nieba. Z niechęcią oderwał się od liska.

-Sensei?

-Kakashi.

-Kashi-kun?

Hatake zaśmiał się i przytulił Uzumakiego.

-Tak, Naru?

-Nauczysz mnie tak dobrze całować?

-Hę?

-No... Jesteś w tym bardzo dobry. Też chcę być taki.

Kakashi po chwili zabrał się za pierwszą lekcję.

-Przestańcie wreszcie.-załkała Tsunade. Zamierzała dać Kakashiemu i Naruto wspólną misję, ale ta dwójka była bardziej skupiona na drażnieniu drugiej osoby, niż na słuchaniu Piątej. Po jej ingerencji, natychmiast się zreflektowali-Musicie to dostarczyć do Kazekage. Wprost do jego rąk.

Skinęli głową. Naruto uśmiechnął się.

-Kto dostanie zwój? Ja, czy Kashi-kun?

Tsunade uśmiechnęła się. A więc plotki były prawdziwe. Chodzili ze sobą. To był dobry znak.

-Kakashi. Miłej podróży.-zachichotała.

Shizune zastała Tsunade w błogim rozmarzaniu. Postanowiła jej przerwać.

-Co tak cię zajmuje, Piąta?

-A nic... Wyobrażałam sobie Naruto i Kakashiego podczas... no wiesz. Takie tam moje fantazje.

-Słyszałam plotki.

-To już nie plotki. Widziałam ich razem. Naruto nazywa go Kashi-kun. Heh. Ciekawe, jak zareagowałby na to wszystko Czwarty? To byłaby nie lada niespodzianka...

Nagle do pokoju wbiegł ANBU.

-O co chodzi znowu? Jeśli Konohamaru pomalował twarze Hokage, ma to zmyć.

-Orochimaru. Znaleźliśmy jedną z jego nowych kryjówek. On... Udało nam się go uratować, zanim ten szaleniec go zabił, ale nie złapaliśmy już go. To... osoba, na której eksperymentował...

-Niemożliwe...-szepnęła Shizune.

-Właśnie o tobie myślałam...

Naruto patrzył na Kakashiego z błogim uśmiechem. Wciąż pamiętał, jak Gaara się śmiał, kiedy usłyszał, co mówi Uzumaki do senseia. Wszyscy w Sunie mieli luźny stosunek do orientacji. Więc wcale się nie zdziwił, kiedy Kazekage im pogratulował.

Hatake nie rozumiał, jak dał się w to wciągnąć. Miał iść z Naruto w Yukacie na festyn w Sunie. Nie, żeby miał coś przeciwko bliskości z liskiem. To było idealne wydarzenie, aby jeszcze bardziej zbliżyć się do Uzumakiego. „Och, jak ja bardzo cię pragnę..." szepnął w myślach i natychmiast tego pożałował.

-Naru?

-Hm?

-Muszę... daj mi chwilkę, okej?

Zniknął za drzwiami łazienki. Naruto zaczął zerkać przez dziurkę od klucza. Zobaczył, jak ten ściąga z siebie Yukatę.

-Dlaczego teraz? Zboczony erotoman... Nie myśl o Naruto, nie myśl o Naruto... Kurna!

Uzumaki uśmiechnął się i cofnął się od drzwi. Nie wiedział, że aż tak na niego działa. Zastanawiał się, co będzie na festynie...

Ruszyli powoli przez tłumy ze splecionymi palcami. Zbliżyli się do Gaary. Ten uśmiechnął się.

-Mieszkanie wam wystarcza?

-Hę? Takich rzeczy za sobą jeszcze nie mamy...-zaprzeczył zawstydzony Naruto. Kakashi ścisnął jego palce.

-No to Suna jest wspaniałym miejscem na pierwszy raz.-uśmiechnął się szeroko Kazekage i szepnął coś do Temari. Ta zatarła ręce i znikła w tłumie.

-Gdzie poszła Temari?

-A... tam takie tam. Nie zawracajcie tym sobie na razie głowy. Wyglądacie razem wspaniale.

Narto wtulił się w Kakashiego, aby ukryć zarumieniona twarz. Hatake z ochotą go do siebie przygarnął. Bawili się świetnie. Uzumaki chciał podrażnić partnera i ugryzł go lekko w szyję, kiedy miał okazję. Widział, jak twarz Kakashiego robi się czerwona ze znanego powodu.

W końcu wrócili do mieszkania, zmęczeni po zabawie. Zdziwili się na widok Temari. Uśmiechnęła się do nich i wyszła. Natychmiast skierowali się do sypialni. Zauważyli szampana w misce z lodem, dwa kieliszki, świece i płatki róży na łóżku.

-Gaara...-zawarczeli oboje. Kakashi nie mógł dłużej.

-Naru, ja...

-Nie. Mam dość tego, że masturbujesz się w łazience.

Twarz Hatake zrobiła się czerwona.

-Ty... wiesz?

Naruto przewrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się.

-Oczywiście, że wiem. I wiesz co? Dokonałem wyboru.

Kakashi spojrzał mu prosto w oczy z wyczekiwaniem.

-Chcę ciebie. Nie tylko ty masz ostatnio problem w spodniach.

Nie zdążył mrugnąć okiem, kiedy został przyszpilony do łóżka i zasypany całusami. Naruto zatrzymał podekscytowanego Kakashiego.

-Powoli. Najpierw szampan. Gaara... wróć. Temari nas zabije, jeśli nie skorzystamy.

Hatake musiał się z tym zgodzić. Usiedli na puszystym dywanie obok siebie. Delektowali się szampanem, czasami częstując partnera ze swojego kieliszka. Kakashi parę razy namiętnie go pocałował. Naruto chciał więcej. Zbliżył się do niego.

-Pocałuj mnie... ale tak...

Zanim dokończył, poczuł język Kakashiego w ustach. Przez chwilę walczył z nim o dominację, ale przegrał i pozwolił Kashiemu przejąć kontrolę. Odłożyli kieliszki i przenieśli się na łóżko.

Hatake scałował szyję liska. Delikatnie ugryzł go w ucho, a ten jęknął głośno. To podnieciło Kakashiego jeszcze bardziej. Wręcz zdarł z niego Yukatę. Naruto złapał go za rękę.

-Bądź delikatny inaczej nic z tego nie będzie.-uśmiechnął się złośliwie, wiedząc, że doprowadza kochanka do szaleństwa. Ten jednak tylko skinął głową i wrócił do całowania. Zjechał językiem po podbródku i szyi. Zaczął pieścić sutki liska. Naruto głośno jęczał, czując przyjemność, jaka z tego płynęła. Objął Kakashiego. Ten zjechał jeszcze niżej. Koniuszkiem języka zaczął drażnić czubek penisa Naruto.

Ten w końcu nie wytrzymał.

-Przeeeestań mnie drażnić!

-Miałem być delikatny.-zachichotał Kakashi.

-Nie aż taaaak! Proszę...

Hatake pocałował czubek, a następnie jego usta pochłonęły całą męskość liska. Naruto zawył z rozkoszy, co jakiś czas wykrzykując jego imię. Kakashi miał w nosie to, że prawdopodobnie wszyscy naokoło słyszeli jego ukochanego. Powinni wiedzieć, że on jest tylko i wyłącznie jego.

-Oooch! Kashi-kun!-zawył Naruto, przeczesując palcami włosy Hatake. Kakashi wypuścił go z ust. Zaczął lizać, całować i delikatnie podgryzać go. Odgłosy, wydawane przez Uzumakiego, stawały się coraz bardziej desperackie, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.

-Kashi! Jestem... już tak... blisko! Aaaach!

Hatake połknął całą spermę chłopaka.

-Mmm...

Zlizał resztki z czubka i pozbył się swojej Yukaty. Naruto, wciąż dysząc, przeniósł się na kolana.

-Coś nie tak?

-Nie... chciałem... spróbować...

Kakashi uśmiechnął się. Naruto dotknął jego męskość językiem. Z początku niepewnie, po chwili coraz odważniej. W końcu Hatake znalazł się w siódmym niebie. Uzumaki delikatnie go gryzł, kiedy słyszał swoje imię. „Kashi-kun..." jęknął radośnie w myślach.

-Naru... ja, ja... Ooooch!

Naruto z lekką niepewnością połknął spermę Hatake. Z ust uciekło mu trochę lepkiej substancji. Kakashi złapał go za podbródek i przybliżył jego twarz do swojej. Zlizał resztki spermy, a następnie wpił się w wargi liska. Ten znowu próbował walczyć z językiem Kakashiego i znowu przegrał.

Hatake scałował czoło, policzki, podbródek, oczy. Naruto wtulił twarz w jego szyję. Kakashi go pogłaskał.

-Chcesz tego?

-Hy hym. Zadajesz głupie pytania, Kashi-sensei.

Kakashi zachichotał.

-Odwróć się na brzuch, Naru.

Ten położył się na nim. Hatake pokręcił głową.

-Tak...-podciągnął go na kolana. Poślinił palce i włożył jeden do dziurki. Naruto jęknął. Po chwili Kakashi zaczął poruszać palcem. Dodał drugi. Lisek oblizał się, czekając na więcej. Pojawił się trzeci.

-Mmm... jeszcze...uch...-jęczał Naruto. „Czyżby miał tego farta, że go nie boli? To może ułatwić sprawę..." pomyślał Kakashi. Nagle Uzumaki krzyknął, kiedy palce Kashiego uderzyły w prostatę.

-Och... Zrób to jeszcze raz!

Ale palce opuściły jego wnętrze. Naruto już miał zaprotestować, kiedy poczuł, że coś większego w niego wchodzi. Westchnął cicho.

-Bardzo cię boli?

-Nie...

-Serio?

-Trochę to niewygodne, ale jest ok. Mógłbyś się wreszcie zamknąć i zacząć mnie pieprzyć?

-Oczywiście, lisku... Z największą przyjemnością...

Naruto krzyczał z rozkoszy za każdym razem, kiedy jego prostata została uderzona. Nie sądził, że istnieje coś tak niewyobrażalnie przyjemnego. Kakashi stracił nad sobą panowanie. Bał się, że sprawi kochankowi ból, ale ten był szczęśliwy.

-Jeszcze... oooch... jeszcze!

Doszli, krzycząc swoje imiona. Kakashi upadł obok Naruto. Po chwili podniósł się na łokciu i obejrzał spocone ciało kochanka. Polizał go po szyi.

-Naru?

-Tak, Kashi-kun?

-Co powiesz na powtórkę?

-Chętnie.

Powrót Yondaime wywołał spore zamieszanie, ale też wzmógł nienawiść do Orochimaru. Jego obrzydliwe eksperymenty mogły zacząć wszystkim szkodzić. Jednakże Minato miał coś innego na głowie. Rozmyślał o swoim synu i Kakashim. Kiedy Tsunade mu powiedziała o tym, co się działo, nie mógł uwierzyć. Najpierw był wściekły, że jego uczeń miał nawet na myśli zgwałcenie jego syna. Potem się cieszył, że jednak Kakashi się powstrzymał. Na koniec wszystkiego Naruto dał mu szansę i chodzą ze sobą! Namikaze pomasował skronie. To było dla niego za dużo.

Tsunade przywitała ich przy bramie. Uśmiechnęła się widząc, że idą trzymając się za rękę i posyłają sobie pełne porządania spojrzenia.

-Piąta, co tu robisz?

-Kakashi, Naruto. Chodzi o Orochimaru. Robił eksperymenty i... Skrócę wam to. Yondaime powrócił na stanowisko. I wie o was.

Oboje przełknęli głośno ślinę.

-Nie martwcie się. Raczej chce tylko z wami porozmawiać, nie ma nic przeciwko. Idźcie już, nie może się doczekać waszego powrotu.

-Wejść..-powiedział Yondaime i połknął kolejną aspirynę. „Kiedy oni wreszcie wrócą?" zastanawiał się. Wtedy zachwiał się, bo ktoś go przytulił. Uśmiechnął się, widząc żółtowłosego nastolatka. Przygarnął go do siebie. Ktoś chrząknął.

-Sensei, krok do tyłu proszę.

Minato zdziwił się i spojrzał na Kakashiego. Zdziwiły go trzy rzeczy. Pierwsza, nie ma maski. Druga, rozkazuje mu. Trzecia, jest wkurzony. Naruto zachichotał i sam się cofnął.

-Kashi-kun jest zazdrosny!-pokazał kochankowi język.

-No cóż. Przyzwyczajaj się.-uśmiechnął się Kakashi.

-A więc to prawda, hm?

Minato westchnął.

-Jesteś zły?

-Co? Nie, nie! Po prostu zaskoczony. Nie mam nic przeciwko.

Naruto odetchnął.

-Hm, co wy na to, żeby trochę pogadać przy sake? Tsunade gdzieś tu musiała zchomikować parę butelek...

„Tak, teraz wszystko będzie o wiele lepsze..." pomyślał Kakashi.


End file.
